


The Witching Hour

by ReneeMR



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander
Genre: Ben Adams aka Methos, Crossover, Ethan Rayne - Freeform, Highlander - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Rupert Giles - Freeform, UST, Xdressing, btvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-31
Updated: 2001-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London, Halloween Night, 1973.  Methos, Rupert Giles and Ethan Rayne are 'doing the Time Warp Again.'</p><p>Posted 10-31-01</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

10:10 P.M., WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 31, 1973. THE ROYAL COURT THEATRE UPSTAIRS, LONDON, ENGLAND...

The 'vampire' looked over at the 'demon' and grinned. He had to admit he was having a good time. Much better than he'd expected, in fact.

Maybe it was because it was Halloween. And they were in costume. Or because he'd been able to surprise Ethan with tickets to 'The Rocky Horror Show.' Or simply because he was alone with the man.

So, there they had been. Sitting together at the tiny cabaret table. Holding hands in the dark. Leaning shoulder to shoulder. They swayed to the beat of the music. Thrilled to the dancing. Goggled at the outrageously overt sexuality and sensuality of the cast.

And when it was over, they just looked at one another. The idea of going anywhere but back to their flat was abandoned in the face of their obvious need for one another.

Ethan grabbed Giles' hand and hauled him up. "Ripper, that was smashing. I can't believe you did this, mate."

"Neither can, um, I. I...hoped, ah, you'd like it." Giles pulled his cape closer around him in the frosty London night.

Ethan nodded enthusiastically. "It was fucking fabulous. Absolutely. Fucking. Fabulous." He stopped then, and fished about in his coat pocket for his cigarettes. Shook out two, lit them, and handed one to Giles. They started down the steps.

"You bitch!"

Both men turned to look back up the steps. A tall woman with long black hair, wearing a slinky black velvet evening gown, was walking away from her companion. The man grabbed her shoulder and swung her around again. A whispered, angry conversation ensued. Then the woman slapped the man soundly and walked away again.

The jerk started to follow. Then thought better of it when Giles and Ethan stepped forward. They tossed away the stubs of their cigarettes in unison as they moved to flank the woman.

"Can, um, ah, can we help you?"

Ethan rolled his eyes and snorted. "Surely you'll let us see you home?" He glanced quickly at Giles. A sly grin caressed his lips.

The woman looked back at her former escort. Tall, dark, and handsome he certainly was. Then at the 'vampire' and the 'demon.'

"That'd be super, guys. My place is in Mayfair. That's not too far, is it?" The voice was smooth, with a cultured, upper-class British accent.

"You're a bloke?!" Ethan's tone was more awestruck than anything else. "Ripper, she's a he."

"Right, ah, the, um, baritone gave it away."

The man in the dress laughed. "Ben Adams." He offered them a hand to shake.

"So, is your offer still good? Want to take me home?"

 

11:00 P.M. THE FLAT OF BEN ADAMS, MAYFAIR DISTRICT...

Methos the immortal looked at his guests through incredibly long lashes. He'd doffed the wig to reveal a long mane of dark, curly hair. And removed his makeup while they got started on the tequila and his pot stash. He walked back into the living room, still in the evening dress.

"How is it?"

Both of the other men looked up at 'Ben' and grinned. Obviously he'd meant it when he told them to make themselves at home.

"Perfect," Ethan declared. Giles just nodded.

Methos smiled back, and moved to squeeze in between them on the couch. He poured himself a double shot, and drank it straight down. "I'd better catch up," he said softly.

He put his right hand on Ethan's knee. Then he looked over at Giles. "Hm. Now that you're here, it'd be a shame if you left too early. Why don't we get comfortable?"

Methos stood, and started walking to the bedroom. "I'm going to need help getting out of this." He looked back over his shoulder and smiled encouragement.

It didn't take much. Not at all. And it was hard to tell who moved faster. Giles and Ethan's hands met on the tab of the zipper.

"Take it easy, guys. I have to return this to Cal tomorrow," Methos laughed as he turned and shrugged out of the gown. Slowly.

The heavy velvet slithered into a puddle at his feet, and Methos stepped away. He grinned at the two men. At the expressions on their faces.

"What? Doesn't everybody wear silk under velvet?"

Giles flushed scarlet, but couldn't take his eyes off the sight before him.

Ethan looked over at his lover and used one finger to push his jaw back into place. "Easy, Ripper, I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

"Oh. Yes. That...um, yes... A definite...oh, probability..."

Methos turned to gather up the dress and gave his guests a delightful view of thin black silk stretched over taut, muscular buttocks.

"Ripper?" Methos laid the dress over the back of a chair and crossed to Giles. He put his hand on his chest. Then he reached out and caught Ethan's hand.

"You know, you two are totally overdressed for the evening. Here, let me help..."

Methos walked his long fingers up Giles' chest and slowly, slowly, tugged on the end of his bow tie until it hung loose.

 

11:10 P.M...

The 'unwrapping' had commenced, and Methos was quickly coming to the opinion that his idiotic date had done him a favor. He looked assessingly at the two who were about to become his lovers. A huge favor.

And there was no doubt that the sex was going to be incredible. Oh, yes. They were like wolves who'd scented prey. Except this prey was a wolf in... Methos laughed aloud. A wolf in 'Little Red Ridinghood's' clothing.

Methos turned away from them and slipped off the barely concealing silk panties, then sprawled. Well, more like posed, on the bed. He looked from one to the other. Come and get it. Dinner is served. Help yourselves, boys.

Again, Giles stared. Then he looked over at his lover. Ethan had a strange little half-smile on his face. Giles recognized it. Ah, Ben, he thought. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into.

Ethan had gone out with Giles tonight because going out with him fit his agenda. And things had certainly fallen right into place for him. He was horny as hell. Had been all day. And now he wanted to fuck somebody, anybody--any bodies--until he couldn't move. It looked likely that was close to hand.

Three steps to the bed, and he was beside Ben, and plundering the laughing mouth. One hand caught in the man's hair, the other stroked down his chest to tease an already hard nipple. He broke the kiss to look at Giles.

"I'm... I'm coming, ah, do you, ah, want..."

"Want you," Methos reached out a hand and patted the bed, "here. And, coming would be nice." He gave Giles a smile, and his eyes glinted green again. Then his eyes flicked to Ethan. Then back to Giles. He smiled, and it was as if a secret communication had passed between them.

Giles nodded a tiny fraction, and moved in behind Ethan, providing a complimentary 'bookend.' He looked over at Ben and gave the man a stunning smile. Yes, he was sure Ethan was going to have a night he wouldn't forget for... Ever. He certainly knew he wouldn't.

Methos pushed Ethan back into the pillows, then moved to straddled his hips.

"Hm. Nice, Ben." Ethan reached for the man, but Giles pulled one hand away, and Methos took the other.

"Oh, I don't think so, luv," Methos whispered as he reached under the pillows. He came out with a padded handcuff and snapped it in place. And Giles was already fastening the other when Ethan suddenly realized he had lost control.

"Hey! What's this, Ripper?"

"A little...um, shall we say," he looked over at Ben, "ah, fun and games? You...do like your, oh, little games. Don't you?"

Ethan growled, and pulled against the cuffs. He yanked. He pulled at the chains that were attached to the bed frame.

Methos knelt to the side of the bed out of Ethan's range. He chuckled at the man's exertions. He let him test his bonds without saying anything until the man finally lay still, panting and flushed from his exercise.

"Hm. Done now?" Methos crawled closer, and leaned down to kiss his captive. "Mmm. Sweet. Ripper, is he always so sweet?"

Giles grinned. "Oh, yes. And, ah, not just...just kisses..." His lover growled and arched his hips off the bed. "Behave, Ethan. Ah. Ben, he, um has ankle cuffs too..."

Methos nodded in confirmation, and Ethan subsided again. "Maybe I should sample how sweet he is for myself?" He began to lick and nibble down Ethan's body.

Giles sat back and watched as Ethan's eyes glazed when Methos finally reached his weeping cock. He touched himself, and groaned. Well, time for Ethan to give him a hand. Well, not a hand, exactly.

He moved to kneel beside his lover, and let the head of his cock slide against Ethan's cheek. And jumped when he was engulfed in hot wetness. It hadn't taken all that much to persuade Ethan to play along after all.

The three of them moved together as they suckled and kissed, and ground against one another. Eventually it became too much, and Methos rolled across the bed to fetch a vial of massage oil.

"Ripper?" Methos offered the vial to Giles. The invitation was clear in his green-gold eyes.

Giles looked at Methos. Nodded. "Yes," he said with a breathless sigh. He unstoppered the little bottle, and poured a measure into his hand. Then looked back at Ben.

He gasped at the sight before him. The man had pulled his knees back to his chest, to fully display himself. Giles groaned and moved against him, leaning forward to kiss, then suck the magnificently rampant erection before him.

Methos laughed. "Don't tease, Ripper. Fuck me, please?"

"God." It was the so-polite 'please' that nearly drove Giles out of his mind. He gently eased one oiled finger into his waiting lover, and then a second. He smiled as Methos moved to take in more and moaned when a finger brushed against his prostate.

He removed his fingers, and pressed his erection against his new lover. The man was hot and tight, and they both groaned when Giles finally filled him.

"Damn, fuck!"

Giles looked over at Ethan. A very frustrated Ethan. His cock was hard and shiny with his need. A need he could do nothing to abate. Not cuffed as he was...

"Ah, poor, poor Ethan," Giles murmured as he began to fuck Methos. "Someone needs to take care of him."

Both the other men groaned then. Ethan in frustration. And Methos to reacquire Giles' undivided attention.

"Get...to that...soon. Finish me...first..." Methos wrapped his long legs around Giles' and rocked his hips against him. It was enough to send Giles over the edge...

 

THE WITCHING HOUR...

Methos sprawled on the bed near Ethan's head. He smiled as he watched Giles handle his helpless lover. And listened to Ethan's litany of threats and imprecations even as he writhed on his lover's fingers.

Because no one would let him fuck them. And because Methos had snapped a cock ring on him, and he couldn't come.

"But Ethan, you've been such a rotter to the Ripper. Fair is fair. His turn to top."

Ethan opened his mouth and Methos shoved a corner of the sheet in to gag him. The man began to struggle.

But not for long. He was neatly restrained and flipped onto his stomach. Ethan sighed, and laid his head on the mattress.

Methos leaned down. "Be good, and I'll take away the sheet." And he did when the man nodded.

"Please, cock ring?" Ethan almost begged.

"Sorry, luv, not until Ripper says it's okay." Methos moved away.

Giles bent over his lover and without further preparation forged in. Ethan howled in pleasure as Giles' full length brush his prostate. They both rocked forward, then Giles began to move in the tight sheath of his lover.

He was so caught up in his impending orgasm that he didn't notice his other lover until Methos knelt behind him. Giles almost came when he felt the head of a cock at his own entrance.

"Oh, God, yes." He rammed his full length into Ethan's willing body and stopped. Opened to Methos, and almost exploded.

He managed to hang on. Barely. And then he was fucking, and being fucked, and Ethan was writing underneath him and it was good. So good. The best.

Giles loved it...loved it...loved it...

 

End


End file.
